AN ARTICLE, Differentlyabled Superheroes: Rachel Summers
by Mark Meredith
Summary: I bet that you don't think that Jean-Grey -the-Phoenix's daughter was ever psychologically tortured nor brainwashed; the story begins in the below-paragraph. The story starts in an alternate 1984 like in the-Watchmen where Nixon was still president in 1985, super-heroes had won the Vietnam War. In this alternate Earth: the-Brotherhood of Evil-Mutants had killed Senator Robt.
1. Chapter 1

M, G. _ Approx Count 200

506 Cottage _ 2014, M, G. Duramen

Madison _ Disposable Copy

3372

AN ARTICLE, DIFFERENTLYABLED SUPERHEROES: RACHEL

SUMMERS (-THE-PHOENIX-TWO)

by

Mark W. Meredith

I bet that you don't think that Jean-Grey (-the-Phoenix's) daughter was ever psychologically tortured nor brainwashed; the story begins in the below-paragraph.

The story starts in an alternate 1984 like in the-Watchmen where Nixon was still president in 1985, super-heroes had won the Vietnam War. In this alternate Earth: the-Brotherhood of Evil-Mutants had killed **Senator** Robt. Kelley before Robt. Kelley became president in the movie X-Men, was killed by Mr. Magnus- Lehnsherr, the-Brotherhood of Evil-Mutants. Robt. Kelley had been killed nine**-teen-seventy-eight**, mutants were blamed for everything bad. In nine-teen-eighty-four: people were brandishing the slogan, "It is 1984: do you know what _your _children are:" the-Mutant-Registration-Act was passed in 1984: earlier than Spider-Man's dimension did because of the outrage over the assassination.

North American mutates had to register their powers like guns. Then super-heroes had to register their secret abilities, names with the Canadian, American government. The North American countries instituted use of enormous robots to defeat mutants with their mutant powers: putting mutants in jail. Much earlier than X-Men: II X-Men United, in a much **worse** manner: the military attacked: invading Xavier's School for the Gifted: the X-Mansion.

X-students were being shot when -Xavier went with a wheelchair to look through a window. In this world, Jean Grey had become the- (PRONUNC-iated: fee-nix) Dark-Phoenix like in X-Men III: the Last Stand: before the attack on Prof-.X's-academy, school for mutants was attacked: Jean-Grey (the Dark Phoenix) had not been killed. (-the Phoenix) had not turned evil, (the-Cyclops) Summers happily married, had a young child with Grey by the time of the assault. Charles-Xavier **(-**Professor-Xavier**) **had pulled aside the curtain as young Rachel ran to X..

X. said to young (the Phoenix-2) Rachel Summers, "You'll be safe in the Danger Room." but, Phoenix, wouldn't go.

X. was talking about the holographic room from X-Men III: the Last Stand that was under-ground but, Phoenix, replied, "Not without you, Professor;"

Meredith-2 'FERENTLY ABLED SUPERHEROES: RACHEL SUMMERS (-THE-PHOENIX-TWO)

X.; called to, Phoenix, **I must try to stop this**: as the inside-mansion was smoking from the firing upon the X students; Charles Xavier called out the open window**, we mean no harm! **_**We surrender! In mercy's name, cease fir**_**; *** a mortar shell shot through the back of, Charles Xavier's seat through, Charles Xavier's stomach: through the window; Charles Xavier's **chair** sped backward, when, Charles Xavier's shoulders fell back into what was left of the back of the chair; X's.; head slumped to the fore; **unexpressive.** Phoenix, continued walking: slowly now toward X..

Phoenix, approached, Charles Xavier's wheelchair, put Rachel's left hand on, Charles Xavier's unmoving neck as heated smoke rose from the hole in, X's., stomach. When the soldiers finally got to; Phoenix; Phoenix; was still standing by the side of X.; still in shock. The military officers walked up to gather 'round, Phoenix, with a drug dart with a drug chosen by the United States so to make, Phoenix, not able to concentrate. Phoenix; couldn't use Rachel's psychic powers thusly until the U.S. government finally let up on the dosage amount.

Phoenix; was doped-up, taken to jail with many other mutants, psychologically tortured to psychically find other mutants. Certain mutants had powers that helped the government to find other mutants. Mutants were named as Hounds, were trained to point out others were mutants while heavily medicated just enough that they cannot think much nor feel. Hound mutants were made to put on dog collars with thick chains for leashes so that government workers could pull Hounds where mutants were needed to find other reported mutants in a certain area.

Then came the Sentinels: giant robots: with built in devices to kill or capture mutants manufactured in an African factory by one of X-Men's enemies who were a rich investor. Sentinels had many weapons such as metal javelins shot from housings in their arms; electric beams shot from their eyes; retractable metal tentacles to coil, maul electrocute mutants. Sentinels helped the military, Hounds: rounding up mutants, sometimes killing them in the process. Then came the concentration camp ghettos like in World War II with barb wired stonewalls, guards to keep mutants in.

By this time Rachel was teen age: the mutants wore power inhibiting mechanism collars that were heavy, as large as neck braces; Phoenix; was graduated from a Hound program because of Rachel's hard work at this point; by this time Sentinels turned on the North America government. Sentinels overran The 'States of America, Canada government to try, rule more logically; to better implement their programming to kill or capture all mutants. **Sen**_t__**inel**__s_ were getting out of control. Soon: by then: Sentinels were assassinating super powered humans.

Parker (the Spider-Man), Banner the Hulk, (pronunciation mer dock) Matt Murdoch- (the-Daredevil), Mr. Stark the-Iron Man, Mrs. Richards-the-Invisible-Woman, John-Storm the-Human-Torch, Mr. Grimm the Thing, Richards (-Mister Fantastic), Dr. Victor Von Doom, Johnny-Blaze -the-Ghost-Rider, T'Challa (the Panther), Rogers the Captain of America, the-Vision, Jim Rhodey the Iron-Man 2 were assassinated by Sentinels. In one of the chain link gateways to New York's ghetto there was a pauper's graveyard paid for by taxes: plain tombstones of dead superhuman heroes, mutant heroes; Mr. Wagner; the Nightcrawler; Hank P. McCoy Beast; Warren- the-third (-the-Archangel); Rob Drake the**-**Iceman**; **X.; Phoenix; Summers, Lorna Lehnsherr M-2. Were gravestones of (pronounced shon) Sean-Cassidy (the Banshee), Pietro Maximoff (the Quicksilver), (Wanda Maximoff) the Scarlet-Witch. The only remaining X-Men were Jim -Logan- Howlett, Storm Ororo Munroe, Phoenix, Erik (the-Magneto), the Colossus (Mr.-Nicholievich Rasputin), the grownup son of Mrs. Richards', Reed Richards Franklin Richards-Storm- Psi-lord.

Sentinels had told other countries to bow down, surrender to the rulings of Sentinels or their governments would be taken by force. Other countries said that if Sentinels left the border of the Canadian government: that the other governments promised a nuclear strike back that could end the world. Sentinels were planning the attack on the rest of the world. Mutants could leave the concentration camp with the inhibitors to do errands but if they didn't come back in the exact time superhuman mutants had said they would a Sentinel robot would question mutants about not coming back in time, use their computer brains to figure out if the mutant was lying.

James-Howlett (-Wolverine) brought with Mr. Howlett a tiny device that would jam the power dampening collars for a small group: since X-Men were trained to work as a team; X-Men decided that they would keep the tiny jamm-ER a secret among X-Men. As a last-ditch-effort to save their world X-Men planned: two salvo/gambits. Plan one: was that X-Men would travel through the sewers to the-Fantastic-Four's building headquarters; the living steel Colossus carried the body of unconscious Katherine Pryde Rasputin (Shadowcat). While traveling through an iron sewer tunnel: Sentinels attacked; a ray blast from a Sentinel's metal glove shot down through the ceiling of the sewer tunnel; Phoenix'; husband Frank cried out**,**_** "**_That _sound! __**Aarrrgh!" **_

The beam blast of electrons came down -striking Psi-lord, destroying Frank's body.

Phoenix screamed**, Frank'; **when Phoenix' husband Psi-lord had died; Phoenix; felt Psi-lord die in Phoenix' mind. A giant metal hand reached down into the hole in the ceiling: grabbing the side of the metallic hole: ripped open the ceiling. **A Sentinel** pulled open the ceiling to reveal a Sentinel had ripped the middle of the street above to get at the six escaped mutants; after X-Men took the battle to above the streets; Phoenix, Kate Pryde Rasputin had hidden in an alcove of a New York business's doorway. Therefore, they couldn't be seen down the street; X-Men battled Sentinels to the streets above the ground.

After the Fantastic-Four was all killed: -Sentinels set up base in the Fantastic-Four's building headquarters. When X-Men made their way to the surface X-Men implemented their second plan.

The assassination of Senator Robt. Kelley was where it all began so, Phoenix, used Rachel's new age mutant powers to switch the life-forces of Kate Pryde Rasputin with Kitty- (Ariel-) Pryde in '80. Kate Pryde Rasputin might be able to stop that future from happening before the nuclear holocaust. Kate Pryde Rasputin fought by the side of the 80's X-Men: Mr. Howlett, Storm, the-Cyclops:

Mr. Howlett, Storm, Colossus made their way to the top of the Baxter Building where X-Men fell into a Sentinel trap. Mr. Howlett hurtled through the air towards a Sentinel whom blasted Mr. Howlett backward with an electron blast from its palm. Mr. Howlett degenerated as Mr. Howlett muscles were blasted: disintegrating off Wolverine's adamantium bones. Mr. Howlett changed position in mid-hurtle: doubling backward, arching Mr. Howlett's metal spine as Mr. Howlett painfully screaming_**, yerrrrgh**_**!**

A Sentinel released a spring-loaded steel javelin from a housing in its forearm, shot it across the room, through Ororo Munroe's back.

Storm cried out the name of Ororo Munroe's best friend the steel Colossus screaming out**, Peter!** The living steel Colossus turned; ran back to where Storm landed on the floor of the Baxter Building. The steel Colossus turned Storm on Storm's side, held Storm as Peter cried. The living steel Colossus, Storm were both sworn to never kill once but Peter being perhaps the last of his X-Men team filled Colossus with murderous rage as Colossus punched the Omega Line Sentinel that killed **Peter's** best friend flying out of the side of the skyscraper.

Tears were streaming down Rachel's face. All the way down on the street, Phoenix, had felt them die. In one minute Peter was dead too. During the battle with X-Men: the blind member of the-Brotherhood of Evil-Mutants named Destiny slipped away into the Senate building with a crossbow, found Senator Robt. Kelley to kill Robt. Kelley.

Luckily, Kate Pryde-Rasputin (-the Sprite) had managed to sneak after Senator Robt. Kelley far enough to spy Robt. Kelley almost about to be killed by Destiny. Kate Pryde-Rasputin ran up behind Destiny **from** the Sprite's hiding space becoming immaterial, passing through Destiny, solidifying the Sprite's shoulders the moment after passing through: hitting Destiny's forearm. Kate Pryde-Rasputin bumped Destiny's arm just enough to jostle Destiny's aim, make the arrow barely miss Senator Robt. Kelley's face; Phoenix realized that Kate Pryde-Rasputin couldn't have changed their past because Rachel's future didn't change any by the time Storm, Mr. Howlett, the steel Colossus had all died. When Kate Pryde Rasputin came back from the past, Phoenix, Kate Pryde Rasputin knew they couldn't make the future any better so their only choice was to go on to their next mission to make sure the future didn't get any worse.

Phoenix, Kate Pryde Rasputin traveled through the sewer to ex-Colonel Carol Danvers- (the-Binary's) apartment to get military uniforms, infiltrate the nerve center of Project Nimrod. Project Nimrod was named after Nimrod the mythological hunter. The government was creating the ultimate Sentinel, which the American government was sending into the past to kill mutants. The United States government nicknamed the ultimate Sentinel: Nimrod after the legendary hunter.

When Kate Pryde Rasputin entered past, the guards Kate Pryde Rasputin used the identity of- the Binary, Phoenix, wore the outfit of a Hound. Phoenix, Kate Pryde Rasputin was inside the cyberrobotics facility when they were discovered as frauds. There was a shoot out, when the last two X-Men were in the main room for Project Nimrod, Kate Pryde Rasputin sealed the electronic door, had, Phoenix, scramble the lock telekinetically, use_**d**_ a hypnotism code word_, Dark Phoenix,_ that was hypnotized into, Phoenix. Kate Pryde Rasputin discussed with her that perhaps, Phoenix, could send a person back in time but when Kate Pryde Rasputin said the hypnotic trigger word_;_ Phoenix, slipped across the abyss of eternity, into the past; so that, Phoenix, whom was like a daughter to Kate Pryde Rasputin would be safe**. **

From there: Kate Pryde Rasputin faced Nimrod the ultimate Sentinel alone. One time the Beyonder from the cartoon The Spider-Man showed, Phoenix, the future, what happened to Kate Pryde Rasputin. The Beyonder showed, Phoenix, an image of future passed where Kate Pryde Rasputin having been overwhelmed by the ultimate Sentinel: turns to run from Nimrod_**,**_ is blasted from Nimrod's electric-lightning hand blast to death before **Nimrod** travels back in time to kill more mutants. Phoenix, came back to the past to find Storm having lost Ororo Munroe's powers, Jean-Grey being dead before was pregnant, Summers not married to Phoenix, **Pe**ter's sister Illyana Rasputin (Majik) older because of a trip to another dimension, X. being able to walk.

Phoenix, wasn't sure if she was in an alternate dimension's alternate Earth or if Kate Pryde Rasputin, Phoenix, wanted, Phoenix, wanted to change the future of that **world**;

Meredith-3 'ENTLY ABLED SUPERHEROES: RACHEL SUMMERS (-THE-PHOENIX-TWO)

Meredith-4 'FERENTLY ABLED SUPERHEROES: RACHEL SUMMERS (-THE-PHOENIX-TWO)

Meredith-5 'FERENTLY ABLED SUPERHEROES: RACHEL SUMMERS (-THE-PHOENIX-TWO)

Meredith-6 'ENTLY ABLED SUPERHEROES: RACHEL SUMMERS (-THE-PHOENIX-TWO)

Meredith-7 'ENTLY ABLED SUPERHEROES: RACHEL SUMMERS (-THE-PHOENIX-TWO)

* Continued; *

Meredith-8 'FERENTLY ABLED SUPERHEROES: RACHEL SUMMERS (-THE-PHOENIX-TWO)

Meredith-9 'FFERENTLY ABLED SUPERHEROES: RACHEL SUMMERS (-THE-PHOENIX-TWO)

Meredith-10 'FERENTLY ABLED SUPERHEROES: RACHEL SUMMERS (-THE-PHOENIX-TWO)

Meredith-11 'FERENTLY ABLED SUPERHEROES: RACHEL SUMMERS (-THE-PHOENIX-TWO)

- - -30- - -

M, G. _ Approx Count 200

506 Cottage _ 2014, M, G. Duramen

Madison _ Disposable Copy

3372

AFTER WORDS?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character; not necessarily: if you don't want it to be: then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's. Life; what happens next; who knows what happens; inspire one by putting a review; tell one what one wants! To be happening in the story, next, OK; OK; perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now;

- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

_Line Counted Five

_2014:

Disposable Copy

FREE-VERSE POEM: AN ESSAY: HANDICAPPED SUPER HEROES; THE BEAST'S: DEFENDERS

by

Mark W. Meredith

I am willing to bet that you don't think that **_Robert the Hulk Banner _** would join a super hero team because of **_Hulk's _**psychoses and rage.

I'm willing to bet that you would not especially think he would join a hero group after reading comic books about how_ Hulk _had joined and quit the Avengers because they hated and mistrusted him.

Did you know that_ Hulk _has only joined the Avengers four times in 40 years during adventures?!

Even **if **you would think that**_ Hulk _**would join another group with heroes like Spider Man, I bet you wouldn't think that the Beast Henry McCoy from**_ X-MEN 3_,** **ORIGINS** and FIRST CLASS once led a team of heroes before he rejoined the X-Men after the 80's.

Defenders; **_Hulk_**,Wolverine, the Beast Hank McCoy, Nomad, Spider-Woman, War Machine (from IRON MAN 2), Silver Surfer, Doctor Strange, Giant Man, Thanos, Darkhawk, Thunderstrike (whom once replaced Thor), Dr. Druid (A prototype of Doctor Doom), and Iron Fist.

Stephen Strange Dr. Strange, had some form of mystic blindness that, affected Stephen Strange's health as well-as vision!

To tell the story right you must go back to around Strange's origins in the 60's.

J.M. DeMatteis was go'nn'ta' write STRANGE TALES starring Stephen Strange but how do you create a plot line for some-one so power-ful!?

J.M. DeMaitteis said the way you create a challenge to some-one so power filled is to strip them of their power.

Dr. Stephen Strange Doctor Strange was in love with a pan-dimensional woman named Clea but Stephen Strange needed to use dark magick to stop a more powerful enemy!

Stephen Strange had-to become weaker by using dark magick.

For the evil magick spell whom Stephen Strange needs Stephen Strange needed to take the dark energy from a woman whom loved Stephen Strange but Doctor Strange didn't love in return.

Stephen Strange went to a blind, wheel-chair bound woman whom Stephen Strange knew was in love with Stephen Strange but was rich.

Continued;

- - -30- - -

Approx Count 300

_2014;

_Disposable Copy

Afterwords?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily, if you don't want it to be, then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next?!

Who knows what happens? Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK?! OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	3. Chapter 3

Apprx. Word Cnt. 1,400

2014:

Disposable Copy

Essay: Handicapped Super Heroes: Wonder Man?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

I bet the average man doesn't know that there's ever been a Wonder Man. Most people could get that question wrong if anybody got the question right that is! The story begins, 1939.

When SuperMan Kal got Mr. Kent's own comic book an accountant immediately quit working at D.C. inc., and started working for another comic company. The other comic book company the accountant worked for put out a comic about Wonder Man. The front cover of this new comic magazine about Wonder Man practically said the exact same things that Mr. Kent's-Kal's first issue said. The first issue of SuperMan said on the cover, **64 pages! **

**The complete story of the daring strength/exploits of the one, and only Superman. **

The first issue of Wonder Comics wrote on its own cover, "Every month featuring 14 pages of the daring superhuman exploits of the Wonder Man, 64 pages of thrills in full color." The comic magazine of Wonder Man's had been put out too soon after Kent Super-Man's first issue, and it was obvious the accountant had plagiarized the comic book called SuperMan. D.C. Inc. successfully sued, and Wonder Man's comics stopped being put out. This legal action was done when super hero comics were first invented, and perhaps back then putting out a crime-fighter's comic book by another comic book company would be plagiarism, but after the success of Super-man Mr. Kent's El's comic books, D.C. Inc. started making other super heroes in the tradition of Kal-El.

The Spectre was a ghost that wore a cape, and hood, and flew like Kent-Kal. The Crimson Avenger was a superhero that wore a cape. Bat-man Bruce Wayne was a vigilante that wore a cape, tights. Alan Scott the Green Lantern I was a conductor of a powerful locomotive that wore a mask, and had a cape, could fly.

Even back then in Super-man Mr. Kent's El's first appearance Joseph Schuster showed Kent-Kal outrunning a locomotive. Jay Garrick the Flash had a lightning bolt insignia on his chest: had super-speed as Super-man did: wore boots as Super-man had. Wonder Woman was a female counterpart to Super-man who instead of the prefix Super- had the word Wonder in front of Diana Wonder Woman Prince's name! Doctor Fate was a caped Super man that was magical, had great strength, and had the Clark Kentish name secret identity of Kent Nelson!

Hawkman Carter Hall wore shorts, and tights, could fly. Al Rothstein the Atom had nuclear strength, and could channel nuclear blasts through his fists, wore tights, and shorts. Soon Fawcett Comics had created Captain Marvel, and coincidentally Marvel Comics came up with Captain America, and the Human Torch. Super-heroes became more of a trend in comic books than it had been once merely plagiarism.

By the early 60's, there was Marvel Comic's Spiderman who had super strength. There was Marvel Comics' The Rampaging Hulk who technically was merely a monstrous SuperMan with super strength. The first class of X-Men had one each of SuperMan's powers. The Angel could fly, Cyclops had eye-blasts, Jean Grey the Phoenix could telekinetically lift boulders, and Iceman had freeze-breath.

Anthony Stark Iron Man had rocket boots, iron skin, and fired beams from the palms in his gauntlets. Matthew Murdoch Daredevil had super-senses like SuperMan. In an Avengers comic in the 60's, Stan Lee thought he'd created the first Wonder Man, and by that time in comic's history he hadn't even gotten sued for creating a mystery man called Wonder Man. Lee's Wonder Man was different enough from Super-man that SuperMan's comics hadn't sued Lee.

Simon Williams was the youngest son of Sanford Williams who sold weapons with his own company during a war. Williams was un-athletic, and studious, and worked in his father's company while his brother went off to make money investing in businesses Eric's own way. Eric was, and became successful investing in criminal businesses, being the alpha dog bad boy he was. Williams stayed in his little position in his father's company, him being the quiet, ineffectual one.

When Williams's father died, Eric refused to take over as leader of Williams Innovations. The meek son had to take over as the leader of the company. Under Williams' inexpert guidance, the company Williams Innovations lost a lot of money, and Williams might lose the company if he didn't do something drastic. Williams asked Eric, his brother for business advice, and his brother suggested Williams could embezzle some money from Williams Innovations, and invest it in one of the illegitimate business empires that Eric did.

If Williams made up the difference that he'd lost in the company everything would be fine once again. The stockholders found out that Williams had stolen their money, and took Williams to trial. He was thrown in jail, and Williams faced a long sentence there. Help came from an unexpected source, though, and unknown beautiful woman posted bail for Williams to be let out.

It was a Scandinavian goddess dressed like a civilian of Earth. It was Amora the Enchantress, and she was sent to recruit Williams strangely enough into the ranks of the Masters of Evil. The Masters was a group of enemies of the super-hero group the Avengers. Williams had lost a-lot of Williams' company money because of a new military weapons company called Stark Industries, and the Masters thought that Williams would be perfect to join them.

Baron Heinrich Zemo, a Nazi scientist from World War II whom was enemy to Captain America had sent the Enchantress from a jungle base in South America. Zemo asked Williams to be a test subject in an experiment to give Williams super-powers to show up Tony Stark. Zemo thought the convict Williams would be perfect for the experiment, and this convict having nowhere to go agreed to the tests. After taking disabilitating chemical treatments, and Zemo giving Williams those radiation treatment exposures of ion beams he (Williams) had steel-hard skin, and superstrength.

He was given a costume (assumably Williams favorite colors) of red, and green, and as he displayed his own new strength Zemo told the Enchantress that Williams was now Wonder Man. Zemo went on to say that the experiment would slow down Wonder Man's Mr. Williams' system until he died unless given an antidote, thus insuring his loyalty. When Williams objected to this just said, Zemo told Williams that Williams couldn't do a thing about Zemo, now. Williams was told that Wonder Man Mr. Williams would join the Avengers, and then betray them whether Williams liked it or not.

The Masters attack the Avengers team, and Williams pretended to rush to their aid. Williams mauled a ray gun out of Zemo's grasp rushing to the heroes' aid. Wonder Man then pretended to punch Executioner, another super villain. The Enchantress used a spell so that the police would forget that he would need to go back to jail.

Wonder Man told Thor, Tony Stark, the Wasp, and Giant-Man that Williams was a new super hero named Wonder Man. Tony Stark, Giant-Man, Thor, and Wasp inducted Williams into the Avengers, and one day the Avengers fought the Masters, Wonder Man turning on Tony Stark, Donald Blake Thor, Wasp, and Giant-Man, midbattle. After the battle Zemo ordered the Avengers slaughtered on the spot. Wonder Man was not told that the Avengers were going to be killed at that point but Zemo told Wonder Man that Williams would do nothing to stop Zemo, the Enchantress, and the Executioner or Wonder Man would die.

Williams fought the Masters single-handedly, and then led the Avengers in routing the super criminals. Immediately after, Wonder Man died as Tony Stark cradled Williams' limp body. Wonder Man told Anthony Stark as Wonder Man died that Wonder Man was happy to know that his last deed on Earth was a noble one.

- - -30- - -


	4. Chapter 4

Count; 2,500

2014,

Disposable Copy

Differently ABLED Superheroes: the X-MEN'S Mutant Alpha Flight

by

Mark Meredith

I'll bet you know there isn't any Canadian super heroes: that there aren't any differently-abled ones at that. You'd be wrong. There is a Canadian version of the X-Men made up of French-Canadians, English Canadians, even Native-Canadian-Indians we have up here! There is a coalition of Canadian mutants that has to face visible physical stigmata-like features: stigma: such as being labeled genejokes ( genetically mutated living human jokes or in other words mutants) because of a misshapen disturbing face, retractable metal claws, sharp nails, skin that looks as if it were shiny black blue spandex, black wool-less goatlike hooves, purple skin, the ability to control others, the ability to control another's biological bodily movements with a touch, the power to levitate small metal pieces with exacting precision, the inability to tell if one is using super-speed in an Olympic sports event, drawing super-powered villains to a country, the ability to be a danger, the possibility of being a menace, being given a practically literal scarlet letter because you can split off into an ancestral cave man.

This is where Canada's government is heading in the science fiction universe of Marvel Comics Inc. In Marvel's comics, Canada has led the way in the mandating of government superhuman registration. Long before America: Canada has paved the path in registering peoples' secret identities. Before America had done the serial numbering of heroes' secret identities as if they were weapons creating a war front between unregistered superheroes flag-shipped by Spider-man, self-registered super-heroes flag shipped by Iron Man.

'Flight Meredith-2

There is a man named Trask who has the legacy of creating the level of antimutant hysteria there has been on the Marvel Incorporated Earth since early on in the X-Men's series. Bolivar Trask is a Professor that had a theory about how mutants might enslave humanity someday. Trask shocked the world with his theories splashed across front pages of newspapers worldwide when he introduced his series of giant mutant-hunting robots known only as The Sentinels. Mutant killing Sentinels would provide protection from evil Mutant domination.

Once Bolivar Trask's son had the one-time chance to see the future with invented devices, what he saw shocked him. The son of Trask saw an America where people who had the potential to have Mutant children were forced to wear dark green jump suits with black letters on them forced to not have children, evil Sentinels stalking the streets, mutants killed for dissections. To learn the secrets of their powers, mutants herded into chain link fenced barb-wired concentration camps: this. Had all started when America had begun registering mutant heroes' secret identities.

From somewhere in Trask's time to the future glimpsed the Sentinels had gone from killing registered Mutants to assassinating non-mutant super heroes: this reminds me of an article I read recently about a female that was told she was crazy by a bad counselor, that she shouldn't have children. The Nazis had Germany convinced that mentally disabled were just genetic dead-ends that should be killed as if we weren't also people.

The Nazis that used to be in Germany took advantage of racist beliefs that the Jewish were different in order to eliminate them. How long do you think it would take: if we elected a politician to make sweeping changes that was truly a Nazi: for the bullies to come after us because some of us are supposed to be genetically inferior, different?

The majority of good mutants must fight a future like that which is their fate, yet maybe a future that can be changed. This is the world of Alpha Flight. Alpha is Canada's Fantastic Four except the numbers of membership policy that is more on a sliding scale. Canada artist Mr. Byrne had just created them to be Canadian version of X-Men that could survive a run-in with the X-group.

Snowbird: is the team's Storm. Ororo (Storm) having been worshipped in Africa as a goddess of weather Snowbird is a real demigoddess. Snowbird is magically bound to the northlands by a Sarcee spell so she could turn into any animal of Canada but the forms she takes are always ALBIN-ECENT. When Snowbird takes an animal's shape if she stays in her animal form for too long she loses Anne McKenzie's human mental faculties, her mind becomes animalistic-ally berserker given to rages.

One time Wolverine had to talk her down from an animal fury using Wolverine's knowledge about coming back from his insanity when Wolverine became his animalistic side.

Northstar: once was sickly for a long time. Jean-Paul Beaubier (Northstar), his sister Jeanne' (Aurora) were created to represent the French-Canadians up in the Great White North. NorthStar once for a long period in his life had something much like AIDS (Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome Virus [HIV]). Imagine dying from a cold.

This is what NorthStar experienced for a certain part of NorthStar's life. Imagine having super speed but every time you use it, you have hacking fits of coughing uncontrollably at super-speed. Jean Beaubier once had a cold during one of three Alpha battles with the villain Pestilence. Pestilence sensing the cold within NorthStar grabbed NorthStar by the shoulder, hastened the decay in his body.

For the longest time NorthStar kept his sickness hidden away from the rest of Alpha during battles but he was slowly dying. Finally, after Alpha had commenced one battle Jean collapsed. NorthStar was dying from his cold. When once the X-men teamed with Alpha, they found a magick place where the Scandinavian Gods offered them eternal life for their human creative sides but the humans turned the Aerie down.

Alpha wanted to see if there was any magick left there. Alpha went to the spot where the event took place finding a single rose growing in the snowy Canadian tundra.

'tant Alpha Flight Meredith-3

'Mutant Alpha Flight Meredith-4

Alpha Flight Meredith-5

Paraplegic Roger Bochs' (Pronounced boks.) robot dug a hole near the magick rose down to a labyrinth of twisting caverns. Alpha found that the place had now become a passageway to the dimensional world of evil Svartalfheim realm of the legendary Dark Elves. The Scandinavian God of Evil Loki secretly enchanted a pool of cave water knowing that the feverish Jean would be thirsty, then given the water from the pool. Because of the water with a spell on it, Jean saw the past Jean saw his origins.

While the flight was down there they found out that the reason NorthStar, his sister had powers over speed, and the light of the soul was because they were half faeries from the land of the beneficent Scandinavian gods called Asgard. The Dark Elves came attacking Alpha in great numbers. Jeanne-Marie realizing that her power of light could save her brother from dying channeled all of her light into NorthStar plunging them into darkness. Jean now whole with the light flew, saved Alpha cured.

Alpha made its way up to the surface where in the clouds a golden illuminated gateway opened wide for NorthStar accepting Jean into Asgard. Alpha had lost three members there that day, as Alpha left a storm came, the flower died: the good magic now gone.

Alpha Flight Meredith-6

Aurora: sister to Jean, and split personality disordered member of Alpha. One might have seen Jeanne-Marie, her brother NorthStar in the first X-men cartoon series flying together as they High-FIVE-D each other, let off a great light together in Genosha where mutants are given outfits, numbers. It was the episode where the Magistrates were putting X-Men into work camps to further the economy of Genosha much like the concentration camps in Dachau Germany. One might also have seen the episode where Aurora (Ms. Jeanne Beaubier), the rest of Alpha tried to get Wolverine back: Canada's property.

When Jeanne (Aurora) was little an accident orphaned, her, separated Aurora from her brother, sent Aurora to a convent. Whenever Miss Jeanne-Marie would misbehave the nuns of the convent would lock her into a dresser cabinet that was dark, sing: **One flew east, one [flew west, and] one flew over the cuckoo's nest**: Beaubier developed an intense fear of the dark. Beaubier created the multiple personality of Aurora to deal with her mistreatment. Where Jeanne-Marie was meek, good Aurora was vivacious, lively.

Because of her fear of the dark Aurora kept company with Walter (Sasquatch) Langkowski. Sasquatch (Walter) died when Walter went into berserker frenzy, turned against the team. Walter eventually made his way back to life by possessing the body of a newly dead Snowbird's body while Pestilence killed her, taking the form of an Albino (pronounced al-by-no) Sasquatch. When Walter finally made his way back Dr. (Sasquatch) Langkowski found out that Jeanne-Marie was toying with the affections of the man who was paraplegic Mister Bochs (pronounced boks) to keep her company at night. The Albino (pronounced ALL-BY-NO) Sasquatch (Walter) when he tried to change back into his human form Dr. Walter Langkowski turned into the alter ego of Snowbird Anne McKenzie.

Asked to choose between the two Jeanne-Marie chose neither woman nor whom she had toyed with. Jeanne-Marie's (Aurora's) shallowness, had taken, Alpha, aback. That night because of her phobia of the dark Aurora (Jeanne) hallucinated about the nun that used to lock Jeanne-Marie/Aurora in the dark; Jeanne-Marie/Aurora even saw Jeanne-Marie (Aurora's) demure side standing before her (Jeanne-Marie). Alpha having finished an other battle one day found Aurora (Ms. Beaubier) alone in the dark part of one of Mansion Alpha's many rooms having changed into her Jeanne-Marie's personality having a meltdown.

Aurora's brother NorthStar had collapsed with sickness so Jeanne-Marie (Aurora) went with Jean to where the Norse gods had once healed her multiple personality disorder with magick. Aurora redeemed herself by going down the black well, into the dark caves with her brother to face the god of evil Loki (pronunciation: LOW-kee), his army of his Svartalfling imps. Down there in the dark Aurora (Jeanne-Marie) fed all of her light, was carried away by a sea of Svartalfheim Imps into the many twisting caverns to be lost from Alpha. Aurora's sacrifice bought Alpha a chance to escape from the also attacking Svartalfheim German Dark Elves.

The anger of the gods made Loki take Jeanne-Marie to the doorstep of an Earth convent having made her cured of Jeanne-Marie's/Aurora's multiple personalities disorder, left her there alone for the gentle nuns to help her inside.

'Alpha Flight Meredith-7

'tant Alpha Flight Meredith-8

'Alpha Flight Meredith-9

Box: the boxin' robot created by robotic, inventive genius Roger Bochs (Sounds like boks). Mister Roger Bochs is a paraplegic missing his legs from the midsection of his upper legs down, uses a motorized wheelchair to get around at times. Roger entered the psychological entrance program of Alpha being angry at the world for having been paraplegic all his life. Bochs met there his friend; future Alphan mutant Mister Jeffries though because of the program's nature Department H had kept personal information such as names, super hero abilities confidential.

Mister Roger Bochs despite never losing his anger at the world passed the psychological test, program eventually becoming a member of the flight. Mister Bochs used to control his robot through a virtual reality helmet with a built in visor to see what the robot was seeing while Box went somewhere else out on adventures. The helmet would read the wearer's thoughts allowing the helmet wearer to will the robot to move. Ever since the Fantastic, Four was, the first Marvel Comics corp. comic book, started a revolution about more realism in comics.

Since then every super hero group has had a strong person. The Teen Titans had Cyborg. When the first X-Men finally got back together they had the strength augmented blue Beast. The Ultimate Avengers have the Hulk; the new X-men have Colossus; X-force (mentioned in a Nike commercial by Spike Lee) has the Native-American Warpath; the WildC.A.T.s' (Wild Covert Action Teams') have maul; even the fantastic Four had substitutes like Luke Cage, Power-man (whom Nicholas Cage was named after); She-Hulk; the Hulk himself for a time.

Box was Alpha's own Thing. Mr. Roger Bochs created a more modernized version of the robot that when Roger touched it the Box robot would turn Mr. Bochs into energy; Roger would go inside the robot controlling the Box robot. The Box robot once fought the Incredible Hulk also: pounding Doctor Banner's big green fist down through poor Mr. Roger Bochs' right shoulder, into Box (Bochs's) chest. Mr. Bochs was inside the Box robot hurt. Bochs said, I don't feel: good: Roger didn't want to come out of the Box robot for fear of his human body being shattered as well.

The trans-mutate-OR mutant Mister Jeffries used his power over everything mechanical to change the robot back to the way it was before Rampaging Hulk destroyed it healing Box. The rampaging Hulk merely broke Box again shattering the robot's legs: Roger Bochs said something like, "Don't worry. He didn't break anything that I already don't have." hopped at Doctor Banner tackling him again. Mr. Roger Bochs didn't feel a thing. Roger once in another way hurt himself yet again.

Box (Roger Bochs) was fighting alongside the Avengers, Alpha against the water breathing Atlantis deep undersea. Box was losing a battle when Roger Bochs panicked, phased out of the Box's chassis. Mr. Roger Bochs immediately phased back into the robot but the extreme pressure at the bottom of the sea gave Roger the bends. Roger inside the 'bot was fine but if he came out Roger would get very sick: passing out.

Madison Jeffries eventually TRANS-MUTATED the Box robot into a robot-pressure chamber for Bochs to phase out inside. Roger was fine after that. Aurora betrayed Bochs (pronunciation boks); he turned against Alpha. The TRANS-MUTAT-OR'S brother Scramble then approached Roger, offered to use Lionel Jeffries's power over flesh to join their two bodies. Lionel used Roger's inventive genius to create themselves into a TENTACL-ED, multi-armed, exoskeleton, horror called only Omega (after the final letter in the Greek alphabet meaning the end.).

Mr. Bochs during the battle against Alpha changed his mind redeemed himself so that Bochs could attempt to leave Scramble's body.

'Flight Meredith-10

'MEN's Mutant Alpha Flight Meredith-12

Now don't you feel better about your life knowing that even super heroes have their own problems?

*Continued; *

'Flight Meredith-13

- - -30- - -

- - -30- - -


	5. Chapter 5

Approximate Word Count 1,100

2014:

Disposable Copy

*HANDICAPPED SUPER HEROES, MTV'S THE MAXX, *

by

Mark W. Meredith

This writer is betting the reader this very moment that she or he doesn't know of a hero who sees hallucinations. That is another bet that the narrator would win! The Maxx is a super hero that is homeless much like Mr. Kovacs (the Rorschach) from the movie the WatchMen: was and has trouble thinking logically at times; much like mentally ill people do sometimes. Maxx will assume that all people know what: di-cants: rubber-like; tiger vegetables from Max's dreamlike visions are, and Maxx will use strange words to describe the things in his hallucinations: such as the di-cants' **broccoli spasms** or how the wood planks **broke like crickets.**

The story begins in the early 90's.

One evening: as the sky rained down upon a dark alley: Max sat crouched over in the Max's sideways cardboard box staring out at the entrance of the alley as water dripped from the top of the box. It was eight o'clock on Thursday so Maxx was trying to create up an episode of Cheers in his mind and imagine watching it.

A cab dropped a young woman off at the mouth to the alley: at the wrong place and sped off: the cab driver was paid by these two muggers to do that because the Cabby was in on the swindle too. The muggers came out and the strong one of the two muggers grabbed her by her hair and yanked her off balance. They relinquished her of her money as a large coin fell to the ground and rolled down the length of the alley. The smaller mugger ran after it knowing that the well-muscled mugger would get most of the money and that he, the pipsqueak, could keep the extra change that fell on the ground, so: every last dime counted.

Maxx thought overdramatically to himself in the in the manner that dark super heroes do: ": One time a woman got away from the muggers by running two blocks on a broken ankle. Sometimes it's luck that saves them: " the quarter came to a stop in front of the shadow-lined box as the small mugger reached down for the coin. Maxx thought to himself as he put the Maxx's clawed finger down upon the quarter, holding it firmly down: **and sometimes** **it's me**, Maxx surged out of the box to show the Maxx's presence to the smaller mugger.

Police car spotlights shone upon Maxx as a police officer replied: **and sometimes it's us**, How could the officers have heard the Maxx's thoughts: Maxx then realized that he had been talking out loud to himself: again. The police put Maxx in the back of the squad car again for again attacking people and taking the law into his own hands before they were judged guilty by a court of law. While the officers talked in the front seats, the world around Maxx began to change unwillingly by Maxx. He cursed the change, wishing Maxx could blame a drug or alcohol Maxx knew that it was at least if Maxx ever took drugs: that would explain the visions but, he couldn't explain the other world or why he thought it was real.

The next thing he knew Maxx was in the Outback: not the outback in Australia but the dream-world that perhaps a child would think up and imagine if somebody were to ask a little boy or girl what they thought the outback was like. Maxx was running and jumping amongst the long, dry, browned grasses with Maxx's animal pelt headdress with the feathers in it. This wasn't any walk in the park though, Maxx was running from the hammers of the Mountain Giants!

Maxx had heard that the hammerheads of the Mountain Giants tied to the tree-handles were made from the petrified hearts of the flying whales that lived in the Outback. Maxx had heard that anybody killed by the war hammers of the Mountain Giants would awaken in a pool of sweet milks: with beautiful women all around: and scented oils. He thought that the Maxx'd not let the Mountain Giants show Maxx if that was true.

Maxx made it to the lair of the Leopard Queen: a building in the middle of the Outback's dried grasses made of dry, rotten boards with an adobe (clay) spherical room on top. Maxx jumped up on the side, grabbing hold of part of the side that didn't have as many boards as the rest of the building and pulled some of the dry, rotting, weak planks off: which were breaking like crickets: so that Maxx may find a way in. Tired, Maxx found his way, jumping inside of the shady interior to lie down and rest.

Meanwhile, a self-styled wannabe social worker named Julie had found a new homeless person to attempt helping. Julie had managed to get him to come in to her building and go up to Julie's self-made office, which Julie paid for: with her own money to furnish. Julie played at being a social worker, testing him to see if he was mentally ill by asking the homeless man who was president: The homeless person wondered aloud about why Julie didn't dress like a normal social worker with Julie's Basketball shoes, cut up jeans, and half-shirt as Julie put the incomplete form alphabetically into a file cabinet. Julie as usual: trying to help people: like always usually was.

The homeless person mentioned that Julie looked more like a hooker, which made Julie think that she should give up at her little social worker act and take a break for a while. Momentarily: Julie got a call on her phone about one of her other homeless friends being in jail again because Max, the homeless man, was causing trouble again. She put on Julie's trench coat and left for the police department.

* Continued *

- - -30- - -


End file.
